Ninja turtles season 1
by Leo Fights to Death
Summary: Its good but my second season is better


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
  
Part 1: The Monsters  
  
At six o'clock in the morning a loud bang was outside and I got up than I saw ninjas I think but it was still dark so I couldn't see well so I went to sleep. Sorry but my names Nick and that was when I was tired so let's go downtown. At ten o'clock the stores opened and I went to Wall Mart to bye sum new pants. At the cash I paid the lady then I went to the parking lot and I was attacked and when I woke up I was in a sourer.  
  
Part 2: Turtles  
  
"Ahhhhhh" when I woke up their was turtles over me and a a a rat. So I jumped up and said "Who are you freaks of nature?" So one in an orange band answer "Well dude were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Duh!" ok so I thought but what did you do to me and they said "I am Leonardo but call me Leo and he is Raphael but call him Raph and that is Donotello and he likes to be called Donny and over there is Michelangelo but we call him Mikey." When I looked at them they all had a color blind over there eyes. Leo had a blue one, Raph had a red one, Donny had a purple, and Mikey had an orange one. So I asked who the rat was and Leo answered me "Dude that is Master Splinter." Than after I asked what happened to me and I got an answer that I couldn't believe. Raph said that I was being attacked by Foots and the Purple Dragons. I was beat down till I was out cold and they stole all the cash on me. So I said "Guys lets go outside and kick sum ass!"  
  
Part 3: The outsiders  
  
We were walking down the street when a huge pack of ninjas came down from the sky and I said "Dude what are those?" and then they all yelled Foots so when they landed we start ed to fight Leo ran and flipped over two Foots and before he landed he kicked backwards and made a chain reaction and made 5 Foots fall down. Mean wile I was getting my but kicked cause I had no weapons and than Donny jumped from no where and used his giant staff and waked a Foot and yelled "FORRR!" and was laughing after. Raph had at least ten guys on him and did a double kick and than jumped up and crawled into his shell and came down like a cannon ball and it took out eight of them. Mikey was doing wicked he took out his nun chucks and started to swing them and when one got close he would stop than after he would make a joke like "Dude do you like bobble heads and whacked him one god and he would do fancy moves. So after all of the Foots were down came a helicopter and a man in it and yelled "This not the end Turtles be prepared for my master Shredder" and flew away.  
  
Part 4: Kidnapped  
  
The Turtles and I were walkin home to my house for a kick snack when some one jumped out of the bushes and said hey Nick its ma Jacob. And I was like oh shit because he saw the turtles. Jacob said "Wow you're the ninja turtles cool I watch your show every Saturday morning!" And Mikey said "Far out dude!" We were walkin to go down the sourer when ten Foots came down and grabbed Jacob and ran away. They took him to an underwater base where they found the boss of the Foots Shredder. Shredder said "Bring him here.... NOW" Jacob thought this guy had a bad tem per but it wasn't any thing yet. The Foots brought Jacob to Shredder and Shredder knocked him out. When Jacob woke up he was in a mood to kill some turtles. He looked down and saw that he was a turtle  
  
Part 5: The defeat  
  
Jacob took a look around the room then 2 men came in. "Hey you there, yah I'm talking to you bitch! What do you want to do?" a guard questioned him. Jacob answered with anger, "I want to kill the turtles." Mean wile the turtles were walking around town looking for Jacob. "Hey guys I don't like the smell of this" Mikey said plugging his nose with his 3 fingers. Right after he said that a turtle jumped out with a black band over his eyes. His weapons were 2 small maces. "Hey, you 5 over here. Remember me?" "Holly shit its Jacob you guys. Be careful." I yelled. Jacob came running right at me and swung a mace at me but Leo stopped it with his sword. Jacob took his other mace and swung it at Leo right in the back and cracking his shell and the kicked him right in the face twice and knocked him out. He then turned to Donny and said "Hey look Nicks getting hurt." Donny turned and looked, but nothing was happening. BANG! Jacob round housed kicked Donny and right before Donny hit the ground Jacob took his mace and wamed it in his face and was bleeding like crazy. "You stubborn jackass." Raph cussed out loudly. Raph ran with his life and jumped up and came down with is body in his shell and tried to hit Jacob, but missed by an inch. Jacob went running at him and did the same thing but hit Raph. He was out cold. It was al left to Mikey. He turned and picked me up and said "Got to go man. Later!" He said running off with me.  
  
Part 6: The New Recruits  
  
We were headed for Brampton to get some of the Justice Force Rangers. When we got there, we saw three Rangers. We saw Sean, Gold second in Command weapon Crossbow, Josh Blue weapon Mace, Alex Silver weapon Shurikens or Ninja stars. Sean then said "Hey Nick, I have your Morpher. You for got it here the last time you came." I said "Thanks I'll need it. Ok the reason I came is because Jacob turned into a mutant turtle and I need your help." They all replied "Let's do it!" They headed back to Toronto to find Jacob. When they got there the C.N. Tower was destroyed, and everything was ether broken or gravel. A loud bang came from behind us and we yelled "Its time for justice" And we morphed into the justice force rangers and yup Jacob was behind us waiting for us to attack. We all yelled for our weapons accept for Mickey who just pulled out his nun chucks. I took my axe and swung it at Jacob and hit him but he started to laugh and trough me thru a wall. "Ok he's to strong lets go with Ninjetti." I yelled and I turned into a ninja the rest yelled it too.  
  
Part 7:The Final Battle  
  
As we ran into combat some thing happened to Jacob he started to change back to normal and then yelled "Ninjetti" and ran at us I Jumped and took out my axe and slashed him so hard he was out cold. We all demorphed and ran to him. We took him to the hospital and I went out on a search for the turtles. When I found them Donny gave me a potion and said "Give this to Jacob and he will turn back to normal." So I went back and gave him the potion and he drank it and then said dude what happened and I told him the story. Later when we got out of the hospital Jake had to go home so I said see yah, and I headed back to the base and crashed. When I woke up an alarm was ringing and I was like what the f*ck and ran to Leo. I asked "What's wrong?" and he answered "Its shredder we got to go and you stay here got?" and I nodded my head. The turtles ran out and I was left alone. Mean wile with shredder the turtles all jumped and kicked him he went flying back and broke a wall. He got up ran to Mikey and slashed him and said good night and he was out cold, he then looked up and Leo was right over him and he kicked Shredder and right after that he thought he finished him he did the same thing he did to Mikey. Donny was like oh sh*t and before he could blink his eyes were shut and he was out cold. I was running all over town and then I saw Shredder standing and laughing then he yelled "This world is MINE hahahahahahahahaha." And then he saw me and I ran to hide  
  
To be continued...  
  
_________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
